wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Lycan
Michael Lycan is a supporting character on Wolf Hound. He is the husband of Sharon Lycan, the uncle of Jordan Parrish, and the father of Patrick Lycan. Michael is a member of the Lycan Family of Hunters. Early Life Very little has been revealed of Chris' life prior to his introduction in the series. However, what is known is that he was introduced to the world of Werewolf hunting, presumably by his father, Gerard Argent, though, as of now, nothing has been revealed about his mother, such as her name, whether or not she was a Hunter, or if she is even still alive. He was raised and trained in the Hunter lifestyle, along with his sister, Kate Argent, and grew up to be devoted to the Hunter Code, despite the fact that his father and sister only chose to follow its laws when it suited them. ( ), ( ) Chris was initiated into his Hunter training like everyone in their trade, by being bound to a chair and forced to free themselves; while most Hunters take minutes or even hours to get free (such as Chris' own daughter Allison, who managed to free herself with an arrowhead in 2.5 hours), Chris was apparently able to free himself in seconds by smashing the chair to which he was bound. ( ) Upon his graduation from Hunter training at age eighteen at some point around 1988, Chris forged six silver bullets with the Argent fleur-de-lis as a testament to the Code. ( ), ( ) Shortly afterward, Chris was sent on his first gun deal by Gerard, which involved him traveling to Japan to meet with his buyer. Unfortunately for Chris, Gerard had left out the fact that the buyers were from the Yakuza, or Japanese mob, in an effort to test his ability to improvise when necessary and to survive through even the most tense circumstances. Just as the Yakuza pulled their guns on Chris, five Oni appeared and pulled their ninjatos on them. The Yakuza wasted no time shooting at the Oni with their assault rifles, but since they got into their way, the Oni began quickly cutting down the men in pursuit of the Kumicho, the leader who had been possessed by a Nogitsune. Chris dove down on the ground and played dead among the bodies of several Yakuza members until he saw one of the Yakuza members, Katashi, getting up off the ground. He assumed that Katashi would take on all the Oni himself and quickly loaded his newly-forged silver bullets into his handgun before standing and shooting at the nearest Oni. Though the bullet went straight through the Oni's head, the silver wasn't inside long enough to kill it, but it did shatter its mask and buy the survivors enough time to escape. Chris ultimately kept the shattered mask in case he ever ran into an Oni again. ( ) At some point afterward, Chris married Victoria, and together, they had a daughter, Allison Argent, in early 1994. Chris and Victoria raised their daughter while continuing to secretly hunt wherever their skills were needed while Chris worked as a federally-licensed firearms dealer and security consultant, a career that also acted as their cover story so that no one would question their large arsenal of military-grade weaponry and the fact that they moved to different places around the United States at least once a year. ( ), ( ), ( ) However, despite the fact that Chris was aware of his Hunter lineage and began his training early in his youth, Chris and Victoria decided to keep this part of their family's history secret from Allison until after her seventeenth birthday, although their reasoning for this remains unknown. ( ) The Argent family lived in San Francisco throughout 2010, but in late December 2010 or late January 2011, they packed up their things and moved to Beacon Hills after hearing news that Laura Hale, an Alpha werewolf, had been killed by what appeared to be another werewolf, which allowed Laura's killer to steal her powers and become an Alpha himself. Concerned about the return of the surviving Hale family members and an unknown Alpha causing chaos in the town, Chris made the decision to return in order to deal with this threat. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality In the early seasons, Chris was described as a "big, bad Werewolf Hunter, and he made it evident that he was dedicated to the Hunter Code to the point where he followed it to the letter-- killing Werewolves and other supernatural creatures who killed innocent humans and using the threat of death to keep the rest in line. Chris, while a generally compassionate, kind, and generous person, has the capacity to be mean and aggressive when its necessary, and is a very driven and goal-oriented man. Until recently, Chris believed that all Werewolves were evil, even describing them as "rabid dogs that needed to be put down," though he did follow the Code and only killed them if there was evidence that they had spilled innocent blood. He began to resent Gerard and Kate for their constant disregard for the Code, which caused him to lose respect for them both. However, in time, he watched his daughter Allison's relationship with Scott McCall, and their friendships with other Werewolves such as Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey, and he realized that it was possible for Werewolves to still have their humanity. With this revelation, he began working alongside the McCall Pack, as he appreciated that they were just as dedicated to protecting innocent life from the supernatural as he was and decided to use his Hunter skills to help them defend Beacon Hills. Shortly afterward, when his daughter Allison ascended to the role of Argent matriarch and changed their Code from "We hunt those who hunt us" to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Chris became proud of how much they had both changed and matured and accepted it without question. Although his daughter and his wife have since passed away, Chris remains dedicated to Allison's new Code, even despite the push-back he's received from the Calaveras, and he goes out of his way to protect anyone, human or supernatural, who needs his help. As a result, he has developed fatherly relationships with Scott, Derek, and Isaac. Physical Appearance Chris can be described as a tall man, around 5'10" in height, with an athletic and muscular build. He's a handsome, older man with short, light brown hair that is flecked with gray, and has striking light blue-gray eyes. He mostly wears casual, practical clothing in case he needs to fight, and prefers darker neutral colors such as gray, black, or navy blue. His typical outfit usually consists of a tshirt or henley, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. When he's preparing for battle, he is usually outfitted with numerous weapons holstered on his hip and/or thigh, such as a quiver of arrows for his crossbow or his .50AE Desert Eagle handgun, and he also often has an assault rifle strapped to his back as well as a second handgun tucked in the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back. Skills Due to his Hunter training, Chris is a very advanced fighter who is skilled in both armed and unarmed combat. He is an expert when it comes to weaponry, due in part to his career as an arms dealer, and is able to identify, assemble/dissemble, and use a wide range of weapons including firearms, knives, swords, bows and arrows, and other melee weapons, making him such a formidable opponent that he can hold his own against the supernatural even when he's been disarmed, as evidenced during his battle with his werejaguar sister Kate and her Berserkers. In addition to his combat and weaponry skills, Chris has been thoroughly trained in other skills important to Hunters, such as being able to escape from restraints when tied up, how to cover his tracks, both literally and metaphorically, and how to deal with police and cover up his involvement in supernatural-related crimes. He was shown to escape being bound to a chair by flinging himself backward and smashing the chair to free himself, and instructed Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and Lydia Martin on how to lie to police to cover up the supernatural aspect of Allison's death. Chris is also highly skilled at hunting both supernatural and mundane creatures, possessing a great deal of knowledge in how animals behave and react to threats and being an expert at visually tracking his prey by interpreting their foot or paw prints. He has shown that he is exceptional at creating traps using trip-wires or ultrasonic emitters to corral animals and shapeshifters where he wants them to go, even occasionally using his own blood to draw them in. He also possesses a wide range of knowledge and understanding about the variety of supernatural creatures in the world, due in part to the Argent Bestiary, which has been expanded throughout the centuries as the family has hunted new creatures and learned more about their powers, weaknesses, and behaviors. As a result, he has also learned a great deal about how to weaken the supernatural creatures he's hunting, such as knowing about a variety of different strains of wolfsbane and their affects on canine shapeshifters, what levels of electricity can disable which powers, and, if necessary, how to best kill them. Equipment *Handguns (including a .50AE Desert Eagle) *Rifles *Shotguns *Crossbows *Ultrasonic emitters *Infrared goggles *Taser Wand *Smoke grenades Etymology *'Christopher': Christopher is a masculine English given name that originates from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros), meaning "bearing Christ," which is derived from the component words Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero), "to bear, to carry," an interesting name choice for a character who has been forced to bear and carry the grief of all of the family members he has lost. Early Christians used the name Christopher as a metaphor to express that the bearer of the name carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's meaning led to legends of a Saint Christopher who supposedly carried the young Jesus across a river, which was said to be why he became the patron saint of travelers. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Hristofor, Hristo (Bulgarian, Macedonian); Kristofor, Kristo (Croatian); Kryštof (Czech, Slovak, Slovene); Kristoffer, Christoffer, Kris (Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish); Christoffel (Dutch); Christophe (French); Christoph (German); Christoforos (Greek); Kristóf (Hungarian); Christie, Christy (Irish); Cristoforo (Italian); Christophorus (Late Roman); Kristaps (Latvian); Kristupas (Lithuanian); Risto (Macedonian); Krzysztof (Slovak, Slovene); Kristóbal (Spanish). *'Argent': Argent is an interesting surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," likely used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine. There are also several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and in Bassey-Alpes, due to silver being mined there, so the surname could also be a locational name derived obtained by being a resident there. The town name derives from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius, meaning "silvery." Argent as a surname dates back to the late 12th century, and variations of the spelling include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt. Trivia *Even though Chris has acknowledged himself as being a Werewolf Hunter, he has never actually killed a werewolf on screen. **Also, despite referring to himself as a "Werewolf Hunter," Chris as also hunted other creatures, such as Kanimas and Berserkers. *Chris' weapon of choice is a .50AE Desert Eagle, but he is also very fond of using a crossbow or an assault rifle, depending on what kind of threat he is facing. *Chris believes in always following "the Code," and continues to stand by his daughter Allison's revised Code even after her death. Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters